


but the spring will come

by ectocosme



Series: operation: give love to Wen Ning [4]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Post-Canon, Slow Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, work n°59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji settle in a little house for the winter, Wen Ning notices the slow shift of their relationship.(rated E for the second chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

⁞⁞

After everything settled down, Wen Ning found himself balancing between staying at Jin Ling’s side, Lan Sizhui or the one he still loved most. For a few months he moved between them like a leaf lost to the wind but then his heart yearned too much for the smile that made his still heart warm up.

At Wei-gongzi's side, he could meet everyone else during their travelling. Lan Wangji's presence didn't bother him and apparently, the man had stopped caring for his presence too. He had been drunk two other times – always on Wei Wuxian's teasing demand – and only pouted at him when Wei Wuxian asked Wen Ning to stay at their side.

During the day, Lan-er-gongzi sometimes observed him from afar. Wen Ning al-ways stood straighter and made sure he didn’t touch nor lean toward Wei Wuxian if he was near him.

Though, he couldn’t stop his master from glancing at him. At first, Wei-gongzi seemed to have forgotten him with how happy he was with Lan Wangji, but then there was a glance one day. After that, his master Wei Wuxian gave him more attention. Days after days, those glances increased. Worse, they lasted longer. And then Wen Ning meet his eyes and Wei Wuxian gave him a wonderful smile. In front of such, Wen Ning always felt ambivalent – exceptionally happy and yet worried. He yearned for Wei Wuxian’s attention, to find back what they had, yet knowing Lan-er-gongzi would never allow it.

Today again, Wei Wuxian glanced his way and stared until Wen Ning answered with a wavering smile. The youthful body of Wei Wuxian swayed on the donkey, happiness making him glow.

“Wei-gongzi,” Wen Ning whispered.

Lan Wangji turned his head to him and the fierce corpse purposefully slowed down his pace until the two silhouettes where almost indiscernible from each other on the horizon.

⁞⁞

Sometimes – often when Wei Wuxian was playing around fooling the young generation of cultivators – Lan-er-gongzi stood next to him in silence. Wen Ning didn’t know exactly why. He had ideas though: one, Lan-er-gongzi used the remaining fear the Ghost General struck into people to stay clear from any crowd of loud kids, two being that Lan-er-gongzi stood next to him to show the scared juniors that Wen Ning was part of the group and not to be attacked.

Never did Wen Ning ask for the real reason. He just enjoyed how the other accepted his presence without the slight crease of his eyebrows he showed at annoying people. Wei-gongzi had pointed this little cue once and now Wen Ning always made sure not to provoke Lan-er-gongzi into showing it.

But the silence sometimes made him nervous. There was not a lot of subjects Lan-er-gongzi liked to talk about so Wen Ning stuck to Wen cultivational techniques at first that could be used during night hunts until his subjects varied a little more while making sure Lan-er-gongzi's furrowing never came back. Wen Ning talked low and stopped when he felt the other didn't felt like listening anymore.

Once he talked about his aunt's music. She had been the one to take care of his sister and him; a sweet woman who only liked to use her cultivation to appease people rather than hunt. Those lullabies, he had done them countless time for Wei-gongzi at his time in the Demon slaughtering cave. Before his death, he had suddenly become proficient at them.

“Write music sheets,” Lan-er-gongzi demanded. He walked away to a group of juniors after that.

The following night Wen Ning hid next to the inn again but heard from a room the soft guqin of the young master Lan play his aunt's music. If he had tears, he'd have cried.

He was surprised to see Lan-er-gongzi come to him early in the morning and nod at him, “He slept better.”

There was no questioning who he talked about and Wen Ning felt elated that Wei-gongzi reacted all the same at the soft melodies that he did years ago. Wen Ning did not expect the Gusulan cultivator to stand next to him for a long moment.

“Would you like to hear about where Wei-gongzi fell asleep after those songs?” Wen Ning asked tentatively. “Others than me used it too, to tease him, and since he was often sleep deprived there are a lot of strange places he fell asleep at.”

“En.”

⁞⁞

Snow fell slowly, gently above him in a dance that projected him in a trance. He had spent the day there, not far away from the little house Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian had paused at a few days ago. The snow had fallen too much forcing them to find shelter, now it calmed down and Lan Wangji had set off, but Wei Wuxian remained inside.

From the faint link he shared with his master, Wen Ning could feel Wei Wuxian's irritation. It lasted since Lan Wangji had gone out – sending his way a chilly glare Wen Ning did felt. He had made his utmost to ignore the fight that had been going inside, but Master Lan had yelled and Wen Ning immediately worried something was wrong with him – possession? Poison? Whatever – and his legendary patience for Wei Wuxian was gone. Wen Ning had come closer, something under his dead skin buzzing with the need to protect his master and yet dreading having to harm the young master Lan.

Luckily, nothing more than a shouted: "Wei Ying" happened and the young master Lan left with the distressing crease of the brows.

Since Lan-er-gongzi hadn't returned, Wen Ning found his courage and opened the house's door. He faintly felt a warmer air there.

"You're back," Wei-gongzi said in a grumbling voice, his eyes glancing once at him, his face gloomy. At the second glance, his expression softened, "Wen Ning."

“Is there trouble between young master Lan and you?” he asked. If he had still blood running around his veins, he’d have blushed at his own straightforwardness. “I apologise for my curiosity. Forget it.”

“Nah, it’s fine. See, it concerns you.”

Now he was more curious and straightened, kneeling behind Wei Wuxian who sat at a table crumbling under papers. The other tapped the place next to him and put down his brush. Wen Ning obeyed and kneeled next to his master who turned around, one of his fingers traced his brow.

"I'm kind of spending all my time trying to find a way to resurrect your body. I kept telling him it was for Xiao Xingchen, Song Lan and A-Qing – I thought that was my belief too! – but… he noticed me glancing at you…" young master Wei Wuxian voice fell down, like his eyes. "I guess, your death, and then mine didn't stop my feelings for you."

“Young master-” Wen Ning exclaimed, alarmed.

“Shh!” Wei Wuxian’s hand covered his mouth. “It’s not your fault.”

“No- I mean, don’t want you to endanger what you have for me. Please,” he lowered his head. “I accept my nature now.”

Becoming a fierce corpse had been a shock only the slow disappearance of his emotions had hindered before he had things to do that occupied his mind. Since moving each of his limbs was an arduous task, Wen Ning’s mind was thankfully empty everything his new master in body and mind asked him to carry tasks.

But the nights were long and Wei Wuxian couldn’t order him around every hour. Wen Ning had time to think and one thought was that any of the precedent act of affection he accepted from young master Wei Wuxian must not be welcomed nor reciprocated again. In turn, he would only address his master politely and show a detached sort of devotion.

From such thinking, Wen Ning managed to put a block on their budding attachment. Thankfully, his shyness and the war made it so their affection hadn’t advanced far past friendliness anyway.

His death was his excuse each time his master reached the topic.

“I don’t,” the other murmured, his eyes shining a sad light. “I still see your gentle smiles, I recall the warmth of your hand and the emotions in your eyes.”

The demonic cultivator leaned on his side, his head ending in the crook of Wen Ning’s neck like an old motion, a familiar gesture that started during the sleepless nights young master Wei Wuxian pulled through in the demon-slaughtering cave.

Wen Ning spent the time where Wei Wuxian napped by looking at the snowfall before he took one of the man's hand. He traced the lines of his palm reverently, falling into another trance where the silence of his still body didn't bother him. With how close young master Wei was, Wen Ning could almost pretend the heartbeat he heard was his own.

The door opened making Wen Ning let go of the hand but froze in place. He didn't want to move his friend but turned his head slowly to young master Lan Wangji. He stood at the entrance like a snow illusion – with his clothes he blended into the landscape, snowflakes adorning his hair and even his eyelash.

Lan Wangji stood there as cold as the winter then slowly closed the door when Wei Wuxian moaned into his sleep and huddled closer to Wen Ning.

“I- I apologise. I’ll go out.”

Wen Ning rose, heart squeezing at Wei-gongzi sleepy frown addressed to him.

“Stay.”

They looked up at Lan Wangji who knocked his boots in the entry to get rid of snow.

"What of every day means every day?"  Wen Ning wondered which – if he was able to blush would have made him – and excuse profusely for his curiosity even though it made Wei-gongzi laugh so much he had tears at the corner of his eyes. After a while, he sniffed, patted Wen Ning's shoulders and lifted his arms high above his head to make his spine crack.

The cultivator in white let go of his coat and unmade the knot of Bichen at his side that he leaned against a wall. He did not answer and moved toward young master Wei. Wen Ning felt nervous and retreated toward the little kitchen – Lan-er-gongzi’s cold stare following him – in hope to busy himself and be useful.

“R-rest, young masters. I’ll cook tonight,” he said, purposefully not looking at the two very alive people.

For a while, Wen Ning calmed his racing thoughts with the preparation of food. He ignored the murmured discussion going over at the working table. When he put down the first dish on the table Wei-gongzi rushed over, eyes sparkling and saliva at his mouth.

“Lan Zhan, quick or I’ll finish everything!”

Wen Ning observed them eat. Only because he was paying so much attention to them both did he notice Lan Wangji slight frown.

“It is not to your pleasure, young master Lan?”

The crease deepened and the Gusulan member’s eyes shifted to the side, “It’s good.”

Wen Ning felt relief wash inside him, he nodded and smiled with contentment. When he looked at the older cultivator again, Lan-er-gongzi stared at him, chopsticks lifted to his lips but unmoving.

On the side, Wei Wuxian had gulped down his dishes and returned to his work while arguing to no one he had an idea to jot down before he'd forget. This idea provoked another one to sprout until he was fully immersed in work, again. At Wen Ning surprise Wei Wuxian's husband joined him, thigh to thigh they shared their thoughts, Lan-er-gongzi seemed more to canalise Wei Wuxian on one idea at a time so he wouldn't lose himself to a sea of half-finished thoughts. Wen Ning observed them from afar, loving their intimacy.

When the sun fell down, Lan-er-gongzi stood up. Wen Ning looked away from the couple, suddenly feeling silly for having stared at them so long. The other man prepared himself for bed then went back to Wei Wuxian's side.

“Wei Ying.”

“What?” Wei Wuxian said. He lifted his head once then furrowed his brows, “Go to bed. I’ll work a bit more.”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji said dejectedly.

“We said we wouldn’t do it tonight,” Wei Wuxian answered, already writing some more of his thoughts. “Go to sleep, I’ll join later.”

There was no response from his husband except to kneel down behind Wei Wuxian then drap his arms around the demonic cultivator’s waist. The action was unsettling from the man who respected all Gusulan sect's rules to the letter, even outside of it. Except when Wei Wuxian was concerned; Wen Ning's master managed to bend Lan Wangji's propriety more than a few times.

“Oh,” Wei-gongzi emitted, his hand scratching his husband’s head that was hidden in the crook of his neck. Wen Ning turned around so he wasn’t witnessing such acts anymore. “Sorry. I promise I’m coming to bed, I just feel like I’m on the right path here and I need to write everything before my memories get jumbled.”

“Mn.”

The little house fell into a silence preserved by the absence of animals' noise outside. With the heavy coat of snow, no creatures wanted to defy the cold except for owls and such critters, heard from time to time. Inside, the brush stroked the paper in a bored way then in a passionate caress that revealed Wei Wuxian's thinking. Wen Ning turned his head around; Lan-er-gongzi was draped all over his husband's back, his head on his shoulder and sound asleep. Worried that he would catch a cold, Wen Ning fetched a blanket that he put on the broad shoulders.

Enraptured by his works, Wei-gongzi didn’t look up at him but hummed a thank you. At the fierce corpse surprise, he patted the place next to him. obediently, Wen Ning kneeled at his side, focusing on the ease of movements from Wei Wuxian’s hand, the way Lan Wangji chest rose with his breathing and the calming sound it made. It was a lot of little details of life no one noticed under normal conditions but that Wen Ning missed.

Although, time advanced and Wen Ning found himself worried for his master.

“Young master Wei, you need to sleep.”

“Mn.”

Amusement rose in Wen Ning at the answer sounding so much like Wei Wuxian’s husband. He was taking some of Lan Wangji’s quirks.

“Young master, I insist.”

Wei Wuxian ignored him this time, but Lan Wangji’s head rolled slightly on his shoulder. Eyes heavy with sleep, he stared at Wen Ning, surprised to see the heavy sleeper woke up a little. Was he feeling so uncomfortable he hadn't fallen asleep?

“Gugin,” Lan-er-gongzi said, pointing a finger and Wen Ning approved his idea to play Wei-gongzi a lullaby. “Play.”

Wen Ning paused on their side, the guqin in his hands, “I do not have any inner qi anymore.”

Young master Lan nuzzled into the neck of the sleepless Wei Wuxian and fell asleep, letting only Wen Ning to play. Although he had no more qi, the melodies were associated with sleep in Wei-gongzi’s mind. It took longer than what Wen Ning had hoped for – he had to be slow and careful not to break strings with his strength – but soon enough Wei-gongzi settled against the other cultivator’s chest.

Wen Ning’s fingers played again, the peaceful sounds bringing back memories he wanted to cling to; memories of his family, memories of Wei Wuxian falling asleep on his shoulders with A-Yuan clinging to him.

When both of the cultivators' breathing had evened out, Wen Ning paused. The quiet sound of breeze outside only accentuated how warm the scene in front of him was. He wished he could reach out to fell human's warmth, but his sensations were faint, far-away like.

Before he could fall into a pool of regrets – he had to be glad he was still here to watch over A-Yuan and Wei Wuxian – Wen Ning gently took Lan Wangji’s shoulders. He extricated Wei Wuxian from his hug and lifted the man who didn’t react while Wei Wuxian mumbled a complaint. Lan Wangji might be a powerful cultivator his bedtime made him sleep so heavily that even young master Wei Wuxian’s ruckus didn’t wake him up at all. It was, in fact, something Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji shared; if they slept, they slept through anything. A killing intent was a different affair; Lan Wangji would awake in one heartbeat like any cultivator, but Wen Ning had no such intent.

At Wen Ning surprise he just had put Lan Wangji to bed when a half-asleep Wei Wuxian dragged his feet to bed and wrapped himself in a blanket, still entirely clothed.

“Young master…” Wen Ning murmured. “Take off your clothes.”

“You do it,” Wei Wuxian mumbled, rolling over to get closer to Lan Wangji.

Sighing mentally at the task Wen Ning started by rolling Wei Wuxian out of the blanket he clung too, then unmade his waistband as the other pawed to find back the warm blanket. Wen Ning manhandled the demonic cultivator to get him out of his upper robe – caught the arm that was going to hit Lan Wangji’s nose – then went for the boots.

In the end, Wei Wuxian rolled back to cling to Lan Wangji without opening one eye. Wen Ning observed him, amused when his master made a sleepy motion behind him to the rest of the bed.

“Sleep, Wen Ning,” he mumbled, his words almost indiscernible.

“I don’t sleep,” Wen Ning said yet didn’t dare disobey and laid down next to Wei-gongzi. If his heart still beat, it would be running wild at the other’s closeness. He made sure his ice-cold body didn’t touch his master.

He hoped the young master Lan wouldn’t return to his habit of kicking him for this.

(Lan-er-gongzi did not kick him. He gazed at Wen Ning for a long time then rose out of bed with a last gentle scratch on Wei Wuxian's scalp.)

⁞⁞

The chores of the house smoothly divided between Lan-er-gongzi and Wen Ning who was still surprised at the man's capacity to hold a house like that. Although, young master Wei was the one going to haggle the food for Lan-er-gongzi kept on extending his money without doubting the price. Wei-gongzi once said it recalled him a bit of the relationship between Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan.

But if he wasn’t chased away by Lan-er-gongzi anymore, Wen Ning made sure to do so himself to let the husbands have time to themselves.

Oftentimes Wen Ning came back to the peaceful Gusulan cultivator drinking tea and Wei Wuxian hunched over more papers, but he didn’t doubt they had used the alone time for other matters.

This day, Wen Ning came back from a little ballad to such a sight and paused at the entrance. At first, he did so because he didn’t know what to do of himself, but lately he liked observing both of the men, the warm proof of their love appearing in the possibility for them to have each their activities and enjoy being in the same space while still being able to be on the same track during a shared endeavour like a night hunt.

The man enjoying his tea in silence – or relative silence considering Wei-gongzi muttering – extended his hand on his side in a clear invitation for Wen Ning to sat down, what he did. The echoes of nervousness in his mind at the moment didn't show on his body like when he was alive.

Lan-er-gongzi finished his tea, faced Wen Ning then put a tea towel on his lap. He took one of Wen Ning's hand and methodically cut his nails. The fierce corpse wondered if the man was too bored to do other things and didn't want to get out into the cold, but he didn't ask and only followed the movements of the slender fingers. Wen Ning felt them like feathers on his skin only because his sensations were dulled.

Wen Ning disregarded the feeling of sadness that crossed his mind at not being able to feel everything. He chose to focus on the positive, he liked the attention nonetheless.

⁞⁞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> young master this, gongzi that, I wasn't decided on which one to use so I used both because I can!  
> I was surprised when the tag "Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín" showed up. I was all "did someone else write the first wangningxian OT3?? D:" but no I'm the first to use this tag in an etablished OT3!
> 
> I have a question for you: is it necrophilia if the corpse is moving, talking and conscient? xD
> 
>  
> 
> ~~shit i messed up the timeline again and wei wuxian seemed to have been at thr burial mound with wen ning when he was alive??~~


	2. Chapter 2

⁞⁞

Wen Ning was understandably wary of which feelings came from his master. He didn't want to experience the loss of control that led to the death of Jin Zixuan so many years ago.

Luckily Wei Wuxian didn’t influence Wen Ning’s own feelings, it was just that with a strong emotion Wei Wuxian could wish for an action that Wen Ning would go act on. As a fierce corpse, Wen Ning traded the return of his consciousness to a link with Wei Wuxian that seemed to have withstood time and death. His master didn’t have to use Chenqing to order him around.

But knowing of those emotions gave Wen Ning the possibility to help his master reign on himself. This day, Wei-gongzi was angry. He ate with a frown on his face that didn't go away even through the story Wen Ning shared about this little cultivator he thought lost in the forest a few months ago and who turned out to be in a hunt all alone to ‘prove herself'. Normally, Wei Wuxian melted at silly juniors' antics yet nothing pulled a smile out of him. Not even the bossy way she had taken Wen Ning as a lackey for a few hours.

He finished his dish and put it down harshly.

“You’re not touching me at all, Lan Zhan. Did you finally get sick of me?”

Wen Ning’s head perked up at the way his master’s voice broke at the end. Wei Wuxian cleared his throat and looked angry, but not hurt.

“Wen Qionglin wasn’t here,” Lan-er-gongzi answered without a twitch of his eyes.

"Uh?" Wei-gongzi shook his head, expressing the same confusion Wen Ning felt inside. "Do you want him to look? Are you- are you that jealous you became cruel? I mean, I know I'm oblivious to people feelings for me, but what does your behaviour mean? Telling me of his infatuation and then wanting him to stay here while we do it? That's-"

Lan-er-gongzi cut Wei-gongzi rant with the Gusulan sect’s silencing spell. The other’s eyes got huge under his irritation; the storm was coming so Wen Ning moved his heavy limbs to get up. He couldn’t though because he ended up with a lap full. Lan-er-gongzi had shoved in his arm a furious demonic cultivator. Lan Wangji pushed Wei Wuxian against Wen Ning’s chest then twisted his arms behind him.

“Hold them.”

Wen Ning obeyed automatically and held the wrists pressed to his stomach.

“I’ll lift the spell,” Lan-er-gongzi said, caressing Wei-gongzi’s face then leaned toward his face.

“If you kiss me, I’ll bite off your lips-”

But Wei-gongzi fell silent the moment Wen Ning felt warm lips on his own. He stared at the sculpted face of the white-clothed cultivator, his mind didn't catch up to what was happening until Lan-er-gongzi liked his lips. Wen Ning parted his lips and clumsily – since his body was hard to move like a normal human – answered the kiss.

"Fuck," Wei-gongzi cursed, breathless. He writhed into Wen Ning's lap; from the corner of his eyes, Wen Ning caught him staring with full interest. "Wait. He's a fierce corpse, he can't get it up."

Once again, if Wen Ning was alive, he would have turned red as a berry. He sighed – even though he didn’t have to breathe – when Lan-er-gongzi withdrew his lips.

“Mn,” was all Lan Wangji answered as his slender hand fished a vial from his sleeve. He coated his fingers with a slick substance. Wei-gongzi licked his lips but Lan-er-gongzi came for Wen Ning free hand.

Feelings in his limbs weren’t good, but the way Lan-er-gongzi slid their hands together enraptured Wen Ning. He was focusing in silence, following each move and breathed in when their hands slipped inside Wei-gongzi’s pants – who yelped and tried to close his thighs only to be stopped – and they explored his lower parts.

Wei-gongzi writhed even more on Wen Ning's lap. At that, the other living cultivator pressed on his thigh with a hand then pushed a finger into his hole. Wen Ning felt since his own finger brushed the sensitive place. Throwing his head back, Wei-gongzi's breath hitched.

“Together.”

Wen Ning lifted his head at the other man’s calm voice. There was a buzzing presence inside Wen Ning, yet his cock didn’t move. He dipped one of his perfectly trimmed fingers inside Wei Wuxian, sharing the place with Lan-er-gongzi.

"Find a way to make him get it up," Lan-er-gongzi ordered, thrusting two fingers inside – Wen Ning imitated him until he realised his master keens where longer when they moved at different times and always stimulated him.

“Ngh… or what?”

Lan-er-gongzi leaned to suck down on the skin exposed by Wei-gongzi as he arched his back, his head cushioned on Wen Ning’s shoulder.

“We’ll keep going.”

A laugh bubbled inside Wei Wuxian’s throat but was cut by a low moan when Wen Ning fingered some sweet spot.

“Yes, ngh, here! Here!”

Lan-er-gongzi’s teeth made a fascinating red trail on Wei-gongzi’s neck, but the moan Wen Ning obtained by pressing again on Wei-gongzi’s sweet spot was even better. Faintly, he had echoes of desire and pleasure building in him but he couldn’t care to regret not knowing it fully when he could pleasure Wei-gongzi.

The best was that he knew for sure Wei Wuxian felt good because his desire was all over the link shared by the creature and its master.

“Are you thinking, Wei Ying?”

"Hmn, yes Lan-er-gege," Wei-gongzi answered hoarsely, his breath coming out in gasps. "But-but Wen Ning has to call me gege."

A surprised grunt left Wen Ning’s lips while Wei Wuxian had a satisfied laugh, once again cut by a little cry. Lan-er-gongzi leaned toward Wen Ning – his wrist twisting once, making Wei-gongzi twitch and choke on his own whimper – then licked the length of Wen Ning’s throat.

“Say it.”

There was no reason for the action, but Wen Ning still humected his lips and found courage inside him to play. Like Lan Wangji before him, he thrust his slick fingers deep inside Wei-gongzi just as he answered, “W-wei-gege, help me get it up.”

On his lap his master convulsed with a sob, his hole clenching around the three fingers inside him.

“Fi-ine,” he said, his voice breaking. “Let my arms free or- ngh – ah let me breathe a second!”

The torturing fingers withdrew, but Wen Ning still wanted to touch, so his hands stayed on the warm skin he only felt from far away. He pressed his palms into Wei-gongzi’s inner thighs, observing above the man’s shoulder the hard cock twitch under his ministration.

He almost didn’t register Wei Wuxian slapping his head.

“I need to move!” he said, extending a hand toward something that was snatched out of his hand by Lan-er-gongzi.

“Give me back that,” Wei-gongzi pulled on the knife and cut himself.

Lan-er-gongzi didn’t react in time to stop him but pressed his hand above the wound following the length of the arm as to stop the blood loss. Wei-gongzi swatted away the hands then wrote a few characters with his own blood on Wen Ning’s exposed arms. He suddenly put his mouth to the pouring blood and then fisted a hand into Wen Ning’s hair to force him to turn it. Wei-gongzi pressed his bloodied lips to Wen Ning’s – ignoring Lan-er-gongzi who was bandaging the wound – and slipped the warm liquid inside Wen Ning’s mouth. The demonic cultivator murmured an incantation against Wen Ning’s lips and then put another fleeting kiss on them.

“There, it should work. How it is?”

Wen Ning blinked at the surge of warmth that turned to heat inside him. He felt his chest flutter first then his dead cold hands warm up on Wei-gongzi's thighs. Finally, his face seemed to get out of the rigidity it had been in for the last years. Wen Ning plunged down on Wei Wuxian to ravish his mouth with sudden flexibility.

He felt alive.

Wei-gongzi's laugh was greedily happed by Wen Ning. He didn't flinch when Lan-er-gongzi touched his neck, his hand sliding under his robe – gifted by Lan Wangji a few weeks ago – and settled above his heart. It was unmoving still, but soon the hand shifted lower and pinched his nipple. At the pain he had been starved off for so long, Wen Ning gasped into Wei-gongzi mouth who smiled – wickedly he was sure. Wei Wuxian ground his ass against Wen Ning's length.

“So, it did get up,” the other purred at the corner of his lips.

“Wei-gongzi,” Wen Ning pleaded not to get teased anymore.

The other clicked his tongue, singing, “Gege~ I said.”

The teasing associated with the filthy noise of Lan-er-gongzi thrusting his fingers back into Wei-gongzi sounded so obscene Wen Ning moaned in unison with him. There was not enough blood in him for blushing but he was painfully aroused and his hips moved like having a life of their own to have more friction on his dick. Wei Wuxian reached a hand for the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, the man’s fist creating just enough pain on Wen Ning’s scalp to arouse him.

Even though he was invited into their activity Wen Ning was at loss of what to do. He was glad when Lan-er-gongzi used his free hand to unfasted Wen Ning’s waistband then stroked once his length eliciting a shiver from the corpse suddenly full of vitality.

“Go in first,” Lan-er-gongzi said, sliding his arms under Wei-gongzi’s thighs and lifting him up.

Wei Wuxian was clutching his husband’s shoulders in a firm grip. He mewled, breaking the filthy kiss just as the head of Wen Ning’s dick pierced through the warm heat. Wei-gongzi pawed at Lan-er-gongzi’s shoulders, a helpless whimper leaving his lips. The man was lowered slowly, his husband knowing better than Wen Ning at what pace Wei Wuxian could adjust to such a stretch.

Wen Ning wanted to bit his lips, but the sweaty neck in front of him tempted him too. He licked it experimentally as he got seated into Wei-gongzi's tight entrance then nipped it, digging his fingers into his master's thighs, his lips travelling toward the tempting ear.

“Ah-are you going to look him fuck me?” Wei-gongzi drawled at the third party.

Wen Ning’s eyes were drawn to the way Lan Wangji licked his lips, his eyes dark with lust. For now, it was the only reaction he showed. It was enough to make Wen Ning felt butterflies inside him.

“Mn. Tempting,” Lan Wangji murmured at Wei-gongzi’s lips.

He moved closer, lifting Wei-gongzi’s hips from Wen Ning’s dick who sighed at the sensation on his dick. Something fluttered inside him – not his heart, it was still dead – when another member touched his, pressing against Wei Wuxian’s entrance.

“I want that.”

“Wait-!” the one between them exclaimed, wriggling his hips only to moan. He hit Lan Wangji’s shoulder a few times without strength behind it. “That- that’s too much! I can’t take two! You monster!”

Lan-er-gongzi rearranged Wen Ning’s legs and his then proceeded to kiss every part of Wei Wuxian’s face under his sight. Wen Ning was still mesmerised by all the old human sensations returning to him. It felt like a strange dream. A strange wet dream. Except he never slept since he was dead.

“You- you’re trying to win me over this terrible idea!”

Lan Wangji visibly moved backwards but Wei Wuxian clapped his hands behind his neck stopping him from going too far away. Wen Ning could only smile at that, the other hadn't even dropped Wei-gongzi's thighs, he hadn't really wanted to get away. Amused, Wen Ning nuzzled Wei Wuxian's back, breathing in the smell he exuded and trying not to demand more, not to ask if he could start moving.

The sudden idea that crossed his mind made the little blood in him go to his heart, making him nervous. He licked his lips – tasted the salt of Wei-gongzi’s sweat – then hid his head in the mass of hair in front of him.

“Gege isn’t honest. Doesn’t he want it?”

Wei-gongzi clenched hard around Wen Ning's aching cock. They moaned in a discordant manner. Wen Ning trembled, sliding his hands from his master's thighs to his chest, hugging him tightly.

“Wei Ying,” Lan-er-gongzi hushed voice emitted in what seemed a sad tone to Wen Ning’s ears.

"That's not fair! None of you is fair," Wei Wuxian whined. He pulled on Wen Ning's hair, but it wasn't strong enough to force Wen Ning's nose away from the man's neck. "Fine! Go in Lan Zhan and stop making this kicked rabbit face!"

He sucked in a breath when Lan Wangji didn’t lose time to readjust himself at the right place and pressed against the tight channel.

“Hm.”

“You need help to get it inside, isn’t it, Lan-er-gege?” Wei Wuxian teased, breathless. “It’s either stop holding me or not getting it inside.”

“You have hands,” Lan-er-gongzi said in a tone almost like sulking.

Wen Ning nibbled at Wei Wuxian’s crook of the neck, his tongue lapping a line toward his ear, “I’m stronger than Lan-er-gongzi. I could hold you,“ He blew at his ear, refusing to look at the other cultivator out of embarrassment, “-but there’s something else I can do, gege.”

Under Lan Wangji’s quiet sound of interest, Wen Ning wrapped an arm fully around the slender waist pressed to his chest, traced a path from the stomach to Wei-gongzi’s fully erect cock and then under. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s cock, smiling shyly at the delicious deep sigh from the other.

Wei Wuxian tensed first as Lan-er-gongzi breached the thigh channel too. He whined, whimpered and complained loudly, but still didn't tell them to stop even though Wen Ning asked if he was too uncomfortable. Arms circled around Lan-er-gongzi's neck he even made breathing exercises, accompanied by gentle caresses from the two others until he relaxed. Wen Ning kissed the nape of his neck, feeling exceptionally electrised down there. The second dick added pressure and made his master more than tight. It was almost uncomfortable at first, yet Wen Ning didn't find himself able to care, discomfort was as welcomed as the pressure of pleasure inside him.

If Wen Ning was more courageous he could have asked to be allowed to finally move. But he wasn’t so daring, calling Wei-gongzi ‘gege’ to tease him back was as far as he could go. So, he breathed in time with Wei Wuxian even though he still didn’t need it and hide his face against the smooth skin of his master. Like that only the breaths of the tree of them, the intoxicating feeling of being buried inside Wei-gongzi, being so close to the two people he felt the closest to, defined his world.

“Nh, I- I think it’s alright-ah- fuck,” Wei Wuxian started, wiggling a little like he was incapable to be still, only to sob.

Although Lan-er-gongzi didn’t wait long after Wei-gongzi was relaxed for drawing out then snapping inside him. Taken in more tightly, Wen Ning moaned in unison with his master. With Lan Wangji’s movements, Wen Ning thought he could come without even moving.

Satisfied, Lan Wangji hummed, adjusted his grip on the man clinging to him then lifted his hips. The both of them snapped into Wei-gongzi once, eliciting a helpless cry from him.

“Ahn, I’m so full,” Wei Wuxian cried out, clawing at his husband without digging his nails too deep. Lan-er-gongzi had set a slow rhythm – sensual – that made Wen Ning’s veins flood with desire. “Why are you- ah- you two so big? I regret-”

All complains where swallowed by a kiss; the filthy noise of tongues and saliva combined to the sound of Wei-gongzi’s hole sucking in two dicks thrilled Wen Ning. He squeezed harder his arm around his master waist to anchor himself through all the emotions and sensations filling him after years of nothing.

"Ahahah," Wei Wuxian laughed, abandoning Lan-er-gongzi's lips. His hands shot back to pull on Wen Ning's hair. He lifted his head, brushing cheeks with the man and caught sight of his smile, "You're holding too tight, Lan Zhan can't move me." Wei-gongzi met his eyes, gleaming with joy. "Don't you want to fuck me more? Don't you enjoy it? Lan Zhan, he doesn't want it anymore, let's finish together."

Wen Ning actually whined at that, squeezing harder around the other to keep him from going away, once again hiding his face into the other’s neck.

“Mn.”

It was the only sound Wen Ning heard from the third man. It seemed more contemplative than an agreement to play along Wei-gongzi's game.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wei Wuxian suddenly asked just before silk touched Wen Ning right arm. It was bound to Wei-gongzi own arm. The warmth from Wei Wuxian seeped through their unclothed skin and warmed up Wen Ning's skin. "Look -ngh- look Wen Ning!"

The joy in his master’s voice lifted Wen Ning’s head like he had used his flute to order it. He stared at their joined arms Wei-gongzi held above his head, the white ribbon a stark contrast against the dark grey skin of a fierce corpse.

“Mn, good. We finish now.”

With that, Lan-er-gongzi suffered no delay into taking back a hard pace that let Wei Wuxian silent if not for his wordless babbling and breathy pleas. Wen Ning was ready to stay immobile and enjoy what he had but his master started to order him around, to touch him and touch Lan Wangji.

“Ah, kiss each other ah-again. Liked it,” Wei Wuxian babbled in-between moans.

Eager to do so, Wen Ning shifted in a kneeling position. He stopped when his master trembled on a surprised shout, tensed around the two dicks ravaging him as he climaxed then slumped back on Wen Ning’s shoulder, staring above and breathing loudly.

Wen Ning’s hands wandered the toned stomach of Wei Wuxian, “Wei-gongzi?”

“Uh,” he grunted. “Get out, get out! It’s uncomfortable now.” He pushed on Lan Wangji’s head. “Don’t make your kicked face, get out.”

Lan Wangji huffed but helped his husband who collapsed on the side. Wen Ning’s eyes travelled the length of the handsome man on the ground. He made an error to not give attention to the other who was still painfully hard, like Wen Ning.

“You still owe me a kiss,” Wei Wuxian teased, propping up his chin in his hand.

Wen Ning was suddenly pulled on Lan Wangji’s lap, his chin tilted back so the other could ensnare him into a hungry kiss. Wen Ning gasped when Lan-er-gongzi wrapped his hand around both their dicks and caressed them with feverish need. Tongue meeting tongue, Wen Ning answered the kiss with urgency, latching onto Lan Wangji’s neck to hold himself, pressure building up quickly lower.

He faintly registered Wei Wuxian moving, but found back his awareness when Wei Wuxian bite on his ears then blew on it, “Lan Zhan is good with his hands, isn’t it?”

Wen Ning squirmed on the man’s lap, nodding jerkily and breaking the kiss. The smug face he was meet with made his toes curl and he was gone, riding through a wave of pleasure, his master’s laughter at his ear.

He came back to himself at Lan Wangji's weighting on him, catching his breath. Wen Ning passed a hand through his hair, his still heart squeezing at the softness. He smiled down at the man.

“Now cuddle time!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, draping his arms around Wen Ning’s neck and pulling him down and so Lan Wangji too.

“We- we should clean before.”

Wei Wuxian guided Wen Ning’s hand to his chest and carded his fingers through his hair, humming a negative answer to Wen Ning last comment. Lan Wangji didn’t struggle out of Wen Ning’s hold but moved so the most of his weight wasn’t on his husband. After that, he took Wen Ning’s hand and put it back on his head.

Wen Ning decided he could enjoy having sensations and feelings anew for a while. When he’d turn back into a fierce corpse, he’d take care of the two other men.

⁞⁞

Wei-gege caressed his temple gently, sitting on the bed Wen Ning was laid on, and leaning above him. Days had passed since their relationship changed, days of work and now it would either yield results or... Wen Ning didn't want to think about it.

“Don’t sleep too much, little one,” he said teasingly.

Wen Ning would have liked to answer but an indescribable tiredness took over him from all the spells and talismans put on him. He simply leaned into the hand he could not feel the warmth of, but only the faint pressure against his skin.

He smiled, gently lulled to sleep by the sound of a guqin from outside. From the window, he actually had a good view of Lan Wangji playing – a voluntary decision – and above him the tender green of a peach tree's leaves the first sign of spring.

⁞⁞

A chill made him roll on his side and wrap himself tighter in the blanket. The roaring laughter of Wei Wuxian drew a sleepy smile from Wen Ning.

He blinked once, realisation hitting him: he was awake! Nervousness coursed through him, he sat up, already checking over himself. He pulled on the skin of his arm – not grey but white from non-exposure to the sun – and marvelled at the elasticity of his skin.

The hand pressed to his heart told him what he already felt from the mad thrumming in his ears: his heart beat.

Wen Ning jumped on his feet – wavered a second and had to hold back on the bed – then stumbled to the door of the little house. Behind the walls, Wei-gege was laughing while Lan Wangji talked in his even tone to others.

The door presented itself a challenge, Wen Ning was maybe alive anew, but his fingers were still a lot clumsy, slow and difficult to move. He opened it on a world of soft green and few wildflowers. The sting of coldness made him drop his eyes to his feet, he moved them with fascination.

"I feel cold," he said, full of wonder, as he lifted his head back to stare at Wei-gege and Lan Wangji. He registered the ten or so juniors of many sects, but disregarded them in light of the situation. "I feel cold!"

Wei-gege jumped up from his previous sitting position, screeching with delight. He shook the person the closer to him then ran to Wen Ning to hug him tight, his warmth coming through the layers of clothes.

“We did it! You’re back!”

Wen Ning nuzzled into the tight embrace, glancing to the side at Lan Wangji, a beautiful contrast of white on a green background and, above, a peach tree in full bloom. On the man's lips played a serene smile that made Wen Ning's heart soar.

⁞⁞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it was hard to write a threesome with Wen Ning's politeness. so. many. gongzi. ugh  
> you better appreciate that!


End file.
